


long tails and ears for hats

by countess7



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countess7/pseuds/countess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>holly and the pussycats</p>
            </blockquote>





	long tails and ears for hats

**Author's Note:**

> notes: for shamelessusfemslash week  
> day 4: crossover (& probably day 2: au and day 3: canon re-write, too)
> 
> title from juliana hatfield

Debbie gets the idea from Ian, but Holly takes over, of course, like she takes over everything. She wants tails, cat ears, and to be lead singer. Bonnie already knows how to play guitar, so she suggests Debbie _maybe wants to play bass because it’s cooler_? Debbie’s fine with that. Ellie plays drums because Ellie does whatever Holly says, but it works out because Ellie knows how to keep time. They end up being really good, actually, and score a record deal, international tour, and a #1 single about consent and body autonomy. Holly becomes a feminist. They all do.


End file.
